


The Family

by missingcornerstone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Friendship, Memory Loss, Multi, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, might have some spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingcornerstone/pseuds/missingcornerstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when the Bradleys thought they can finally live in peace, hatred had suddenly destroyed them, killing Mrs. Bradley and sending young Selim into another universe, where another young man deals with hate on his own different way. When their paths meet, will old memories resurface? Will Pride return? And how will the ninjas deal with power that have never been known before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic ever, and I'm actually not sure if I can handle it. But I hope I will! Also, I wrote Selim as a normal little kid that actually loves Mrs. Bradley, and I think that's kind of understandable since it was revealed near the end that he actually kinda cares about "his parents", cuz they were the ones he thought of when he was really scared, or so I think. Also, I wrote it that he doesn't remember anything about Father, what he is, and about other homunculi until later chapters. Sorry if he turns out a bit ooc! I'll try to fix it as much as I can.

"Mama, what's going on?"  
  
The young boy nervously gripped his mother's skirt. It was late at night, and although it was around the time everybody should already be tucked in bed, sleeping in bliss, a woman and her son are wide awake, standing in the middle of a study in their house.  
  
"Shh.." The woman hushed the boy. The room was dark, but both can see clearly, as the full moon illuminated the room in sheer light. The young boy nearly jumped when he heard some heavy footsteps coming their way. He turned to his mother to ask what was going on when she clapped her hand over his mouth and crouched down to his height.  
  
"Selim," the woman whispered urgently. "I want you to stay quiet, no matter what happens okay? Just don't say anything, don't make any sound, okay?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Okay," the woman smiled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You are a good boy, Selim. I love you."  
  
Before the boy could reply, she ushered him under a desk and put a finger to her lips. He nodded and did the same.  
  
He watched her feet as she walked farther from the desk. He heard the door slam open, and a few men came in. The boy pressed his ear against the floor and squinted through the space between he wood of the desk and the floor and saw the tell-tale cut of the Amestrian military. There were about five or six of them, but there must be more, because none of the servants have come rushing in to help them.  
  
"Where is he?" A brash voice asked.  
  
The woman countered. "What is this? Who put you up to this?"  
  
The boy heard a snap, and saw through the crack that his mother had fallen. His eyes widened in anger. He was going to come out when she cried "No!" He knew it was directed at him.  
  
"'No'?" Another voice asked. "That abomination has to be disposed of, Mrs. Bradley. Under the Führer's orders."  
  
"The Führer would never send a group of drunken men in the military's uniform to storm my house in the middle of the night and threaten an innocent boy," the woman glared at the offending men, her cheek red from where she was slapped.  
  
"I am getting tired of your useless blabbering." The boy didn't see any of the men move, but next thing he knew, there was a loud bang, and a gasp, and he saw his mother fall on the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear, and red was blooming from a hole in her chest. And that was all the boy could take.  
  
He cried and dashed from under the desk, to one of the men standing over his mother.  
  
"...n...no..." His mother choked. "...Selim...r..run..."  
  
Tears streaming down his face, he slammed his tiny fists on one of the men's stomach. The man grabbed one of his arms and pushed him down.  
  
"Good timing, you little shit. There was this array we've been dying to find out..." The man slurred. He nodded to his companions and they started drawing a circle on the floor. The boy sobbed, crawling to his mother's side, but was suddenly kicked on his side. He gasped in pain, and struggled to go over to her side again.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" The man growled , delivering another kick, this time to the boy's face. "You think we're just gonna let you do what ever you want?" Another kick. "The Führer might tolerate your existence right now, but we all know you're a fucking monster." The boy groaned and shakily reached for his mother. She wasn't moving anymore.  
  
"Done!" One of the men yelled, and the boy was mercilessly thrown right in the middle of the circle.  
  
"...ma...ma..." he rasped. Three of the men slammed their hands in the circle and blue light danced around the boy. The whole array lit up in bright light, but the boy only saw black.  
  
Light engulfed the whole room, and passed away quickly. The boy was gone.  
  
"Good riddance," one of the men spat. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, we better hurry, the preparations should be done about now."

"The servants?"

"I got rid of them already," one of the men said. They all left in a hurry, not giving a single glance back at the room, and soon, the house.

A single lighter was lit, and tossed at the front door. Within minutes, the door was gone. Within hours, the whole house would be nothing but ash and rubble, and no remainder was left of the small family that used to live there, except for a few unrecognizable corpses and a small corner of an alchemic array that survived the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand they meet. I'm working to try and make them as in-character but if i'm doing it wrong feel free to correct me.

It was just another normal day in Konoha. The sun rose at an early time. The streets were calm as of the moment, and stalls were only beginning to open for the civilians. People milled around, meeting up with friends and acquaintances, shopping for lunch and dinner, and others, who are on their way to work. Children going to school passed by, talking excitedly about what may go on that day. Younger ones held on to their mother's warm hands as they walked on to a small playground for mostly civilian children. Some instantly gathered around with their friends, chatting away on what they want to play. Some wandered on their own. Others, often younger, still refused to let go of their mothers and try to make new friends. But there was one exception.  
  
A small blonde child sat on one if the swings by himself, staring enviously at other children. He could have been no older than 5, and although he seemed to want to join the others, he remained on his own, just watching, and the other children did not make an effort to ask him to join them, much less even look at him. The adults did, though, notice him. Frowns and grimaces in their faces, they gossiped to each other, making their voices loud enough for the blonde boy to hear them insult and ridicule him.  
  
"Demon," they called him. The boy doesn't know why they call him that. It's quite rude, and more so disheartening. He doesn't know what made them think of him that way. He had never done anything wrong, and he had never met them either. It made his chest hurt a little, especially when he was even younger, when he first tried to make friends. He was immediately pushed back, not by the children themselves, but by the adults who were looking after them. They told him to leave, to disappear, and not touch their children with his filthy hands. He doesn't understand why, he knows he washed his hands regularly. Of course, seeing what the adults have done, the children followed suit.  
  
Sighing, he stood from the swing, and shuffled away from the playground, still feeling the heated gazes of the adults on the back of his neck. He wandered about, not really thinking of where he wants to go, but staying away from the main street, where people would certainly be glaring at him. No, instead, he strolled around where most trees gather at, and when he looked around, he realized he had been walking towards the academy. Between the trees, he peered enviously at the small building he could only barely make out between the foliage before turning on his heel and walking the other way. On his way back, he thought he heard a small cough. He paused a moment, and heard it again. Curious, he slowly crept closer to where the sound was coming from and saw another boy, who was possibly older than he was. He was curled in a fetal position, and his face was hidden. He had black hair, though, that reminded the blonde of that stuck-up kid he often sees in town.  
  
He was dressed in strange clothes. The shirt he wore must have been white once, but was now brown from dust. His shirt was tucked inside his shorts, and two straps ran from the back of his shorts, over his shoulder, and is probably connected to the front. He is missing one of his shoes, and the one that he does have are strangely thin, and closed over his entire foot. It had no laces or wider openings, other than the right fit that clings to his small feet.  
  
"Hey," the blonde says, uncertainly. The dark-haired boy doesn't answer. Carefully, he peeks around and sees the boy's face. His eyes were shut tight, and he was pale and sweating. There was a small circle with a dot at the centre that caught his attention. There's something strangely curious about it.  
  
The boy coughed again, and this time, the small blonde boy saw blood dribble from the corner of his mouth. Nervous, he turned and ran to the academy, calling for help.  
  


* * *

  
The blonde watched as the other boy was safely carried off to the hospital. He was a bit curious, noticing that it was one face he had yet seen, and although he doesn't know everyone in town, he does recognize who was from town and who was not. That boy wasn't from town, and the blonde felt himself grow determined. He will meet this black-haired boy and talk to him, when he feels better.  
  
But for the time being, he trudged along the path to the Hokage's tower.  
  


* * *

  
When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the white ceiling that stretched just a few feet away from him. He groaned and rolled to his side, noticing the blonde boy staring at him. He smiled softly, remembering what his mother told him about other kids, and that he should befriend them...  
  
His mother...  
  
Tears suddenly sprung from his eyes, and he grimaced. He forced himself up, and fell off the bed. The blonde boy exclaimed and helped him up. "You shouldn't get off bed yet! The nurses said you're not okay! Plus, the old man told me to look after you, and I'll get in trouble if you get hurt."  
  
Nurses? Old man? A dull pain throbbed in his temples, and the boy let himself be pushed back into bed. He closed his eyes for a second. In the darkness of his mind, an eye opened, with wide purple irises. With a gasp, he snapped them open and shivered. He looked at the blonde boy. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You?"  
  
"Selim...Selim Bradley.."  
  
"That's a really weird name," Uzumaki grinned. Selim wanted to glare at him but saw in the other boy's face that it wasn't meant to be an insult. "So is yours," he answered back.  
  
"Yeah, but yours is different somehow."  
  
"I don't care," Selim started. "Where am I? Why haven't any of the military force come?"  
  
"Military force?" Naruto questioned. "You mean the ninjas?"  
  
"Ninjas? Am I in Xing? Who brought me here?"  
  
Uzumaki scratched his head. "I don't really get what you're saying, but you're in Konoha, and the person who brought you here was some ANBU nin."  
  
Konoha...ninjas... Selim's heart raced, and he felt a small presence whisper in his mind, 'you're not home anymore'.  
  
"No! Mama! Mama!" In his haste, Selim scrambled off the bed against Uzumaki's protests and ran, stumbling a bit on his unbalanced feet. He noticed that he wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, but instead wore hospital garments for the patients. He pushed out of the door, and tripped on his own feet. Hearing the other boy yell after him, he quickly got up and ran, dodging nurses and doctors rushing around. He passed by a window and saw that he was in the second floor of the building, and considered going out by throwing himself out the window. He reconsidered when he saw stairs leading down when he rounded in a corner. He ran down, almost falling and breaking his neck when he missed a couple of steps, but kept on going anyways, until he was out. He ran to the small patch of trees and hid between the trunks for a while. He panted weakly, and wiped the sweat gathering in his palms on the clothes he was wearing. He gasped when a masked individual dropped right before him and stood over him. The mask reminded him somewhat of an animal, but he cannot recall which exactly. The person crouched to his level and said in a soft voice, "you should go back to the hospital."  
  
"I want my ma―my mother," Selim answered. The masked person, a woman, nodded and reached her hand to him. "Come back, and we'll find her for you."  
  
"But you can't," he whispered, mostly to himself. The masked woman must have heard, but she did not comment. "She's gone."  
  
' _And you're gone too._ '  
  
Dread filled Selim, and he clutched his head as a new wave of pain washed over him. He cried out in pain, and shut his eyes. Fear gripped him, with its small, dark, strong hands, and that eye opened once more, and this time, many others, but much smaller followed suit in the darkness of his mind. He heard the woman gasp, and small clink of metal alerted him of what might come. He opened his just in time to see her throw a blade at him, before dark arms erupted from behind him and had wrapped themselves around her. The blade found its mark on his arm, and he hissed in pain. The black arms that had wrapped the woman in a cocoon of darkness slowly shrunk, and he felt stronger. The arms retreated behind him, and the only thing left of the woman was a part of the broken mask that now lay on the ground. With a grunt, he pulled the knife out of his arm and watched in fear, and a bit of amazement as the wound closed up by itself. He dropped the blade and ran.  
  
His mother was gone. There's no one to protect him now, and it scared him to death. He had no one now.  
  


* * *

  
Naruto walked home dejectedly. Earlier, he had told the old man about the boy he found, and he was told to look after the boy for a moment, as they try to contact his parents. Before he left, some Uchihas were mentioned, but the door closed behind him before he heard any more. It was a bit disappointing, and even more so when he barely talked to the boy, Sem or something before the boy took off and ran. Despite his injuries, the dark haired boy ran faster than Naruto did, and he got away.  
  
Sem, the young boy, looked a few years older than him, and with his soft-looking skin and unscarred hands, he must have been a civilian kid. Despite that, he hadn't looked at Naruto with hate, even though he did run away. It filled him with relief, especially because he expected the older boy to start yelling at him to go away.  
  
As luck would have had it, he ran into him again. Sem was crouched down, muttering to himself and drawing figures on the dusty ground in an alley just a few blocks away from Naruto's apartment. There weren't many people around, especially in this area, and he knows why that would be. Naruto silently approached, as well as a five-year-old could, the dark-haired boy and stopped short when Sem turned his head to look at him. He looked ready to run.  
  
"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled. The older boy looked like he wanted to leave more than ever. "You know you shouldn't be running around, someone might be looking for you."  
  
"No one is looking for me," Sem said. "My...parents are dead."  
  
"Oh," Naruto said softly. "Well―"  
  
"I don't have anyone."  
  
The five-year old's eyes widened. He stared at Sem and said,"Me too."  
  
Blue met dark purple eyes.  
  
"...wanna hang out?" Naruto finished lamely. He flushed, knowing he probably sounds stupid at the moment. He doesn't know what he's supposed to say, but he does know that if someone is sad, keeping them company is the best way you can help. He knows, because he felt it everyday since he had remembered. He trotted towards the other boy and held his hand out. "Come on, my house is near here."  
  
Sem made no movement, just stared at the hand offered to him by the younger boy. After a while, Naruto's hands were starting to get tired, and he was about to take it back when a cool hand held back. Naruto grinned at the boy, and led him to the place he had called his home for as long as remembered. Warmth spread in his chest, and he felt his smile shake.  
  
This is the first time he will be bringing a friend home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's a chapter. I hope its not too fast for you readers taste.   
> I'm might not update for a while, who knows, because I'm going to reread Naruto so I can hopefully write better and improve the story. That, or make it too complicated and confusing. I don't know, it's a gamble. I hope you readers enjoy this one though.

"So your name is Sem, right? That weird name," Naruto asked cheerfully, pushing a cup of ramen towards the dark-haired boy. "No," the other boy answered, cautiously peeking at the inside of the bowl, then staring at the chopsticks Naruto gave him. "Do you have any forks?" He asked.

"Forks?" Naruto asked back. Sem took in his confused face and frowned. "You don't?"

"Well, I don't really know what that is. I might have one. What does it look like?"

"Never mind," Sem dismissed. He grabbed the bowl by its sides and sipped from the sides. He tried to grab some noodles with his teeth but failed, managing to spill the soup on the sides of his mouth into the same clothes he had since he was in the hospital. He placed it back on the table and wiped his chin. Naruto stifled a giggle and slid the chopsticks to him.

"...what am I supposed to do with two sticks?" Sem asked, frustration layered in his voice. He must have been actually hungry.

"You use them to eat," Naruto said, a bit puzzled. Doesn't he know that?

"How?" He doesn't.

"Here," Naruto offered. Took them in his hands and showed Sem how to hold them properly. "You use this finger to move, see?" He used them to grab noodles from Sem's cup and held them up for the other boy to see. "Are you sure you don't know what forks are?" Sem asked. "It's a metal spoon, but with three pointy ends."

"No, never heard of anything like that before."

Thirty mins later and four chopstick broken out of frustration, the dark-haired boy was able to successfully launch some noodle into his mouth. Naruto cheered and clapped. "See? You got it, Sem!"

The other boy swallowed and wiped his mouth. "My name is Selim. Not Sem."

"Oh, sorry," Naruto grinned, not sounding sorry at all. "You can call me Naruto! You know, you remind me of someone, mostly because you look kind of like him, but not really cuz you don't have small eyes like him. Actually you don't look like anyone in Konoha at all! You look so pale and your eyes have this weird but pretty color―"

Naruto blabbered on while Selim finished the last of his ramen. He doesn't want to admit it but he actually enjoyed the blonde's company. His endlessly loud chatter and his vibrant personality somehow lightened his mood up, and distracted him from the tragedy he had just gone through. Selim found himself actually listening to Naruto, and remembered how his mother used to talk like that, with a smile and the hand gestures that she didn't realize she was doing... A flash of another group of people clouded his eyes for a bit. It went just as it had come, but it left him wondering who those people were, and why had his head hurt when they appeared in his mind. A twinge of longing bloomed in his chest, and they appeared once more, much clearer. These people...where had he seen them before? Who are they? And why does he feel like he is truly alive when he sees them? He rubs his forehead and glances at Naruto, who wasn't aware of the thoughts that run rampant around Selim's mind. Perhaps he can rely on Naruto for a bit. The blonde doesn't seem to be well off, considering the poor state the apartment he lives in is, the state of his clothes that seem to be of very poor quality and a few sizes too big, and the food he eats that may appear delicious but rather unhealthy and tiring after a long while. And he has lots of those "ramen" noodle things. But he still had more than Selim, and is willing to share. Yes. It's probably better if he stays with Naruto for a bit. Before he knew it, the sun had set.

"...but I haven't actually talked to him yet!"

"Is that so?" Selim smiled. Naruto nodded happily. "Oh, it's already dark... I have a good idea, why don't you stay here for tonight, Selim?"

' _Yes, and leech off him for a couple of days more?_ ' He ignored the small voice in his head and smiled shyly. "If that's alright with you..."

If it was possible, Naruto grinned even wider, much more that it seem to hurt to grin like that. He was genuinely happy, and Selim can sense it.

* * *

"Mouse was last seen this morning. It was her turn in monitoring the jinchuriki, and accompanied him to Konoha hospital."

"I see, have any of you sensed any chakra bursts or any signal that Mouse might have been attacked?"

"No."

"...and the boy?"

"He had been in the hospital the entire time, looking for the injured boy." The Hokage frowned and rubbed his chin. Although a few years might have passed, every now and then, enemy nin still sometimes try to assassinate the young Kyuubi host. ANBU is always present to protect the boy, and it wasn't unusual for them to often come report to him sporting cuts and bruises, but this... Disappearance was first. The broken mask and her hitai-ate was a clue that she had lost this battle, but the boy is still safe. Even if it was a personal attack against the ninja herself, no one but the Hokage should know who she is, and she wasn't allowed to tell anyone. This left the possibility of the attack being directed at him, specifically, and challenging him by attacking those who were working for him. This isn't bound to end well.

As for the boy...they now have to even be more careful. The black-haired boy he brought to the hospital turned out to be just some no-name civilian child. He had been quite embarrassed when he had caused a ruckus in the Uchiha clan when he told them when one of their own might have been hurt, but the misunderstanding was fixed. The Uchihas didn't seem too happy about something though. Even the Hokage makes mistakes, sometimes, and this time was one of them.

He cleared his throat and gave his order. "Make sure to look around for any suspicious characters and activities, and report them to me directly. As for Mouse..." He sadly grasped her mask, "I will inform her family about their loss myself."

* * *

Selim stared at the sky as the sun had fully set. It was strange here. People are dressed way differently then where he is from, and the buildings look rather small and unimpressive than what he is used to. There was also a strange mountain that was carved into four distinctly different faces. They must be really important...

While Naruto had slept peacefully, Selim hadn't. The memory if his mother plagued his mind every time he tried to close his eyes too long. To calm his nerves, he stepped out of the boy's apartment for a few minutes. As he stared into the night, he remembered what his mother taught him about the stars. He searched the sky for that single star that shone the brightest of all, the Polaris. A few stars twinkled but none that looked like the North Star appeared. He searched for the constellations that his mother told him stories about, like Aquila, the symbol of a God's Lust for a woman he cannot be with. The princess Andromeda who was punished her mother's Pride and Cetus, the result of this sin that bestowed upon her a god's Wrath. Aries, the golden ram who's fleece was kept by a king's Greed. Hercules, the hero who had suffered through pain because of a woman's Envy. The Corona Borealis, the crown of the princess Ariadne who had helped free people under the Gluttony of King Midas. Even Scorpius, who was sent by Gaia, the mother of the Sloth goddess. All gone. There is no trace of these stories left that his mother has left him, and no trace of his world left.

A cold wind blew past, making chills pass through the flimsy clothes he was wearing. He shuddered as he helplessly tried to rub his arms and get warmth back into them.

"What are you doing here alone?" Selim nearly jumped when another boy just asked from beside him. He had the same raven hair he had, but longer, and his eyes were red. He was talking casually but his form was rigid, as if anticipating some sort of surprise. He sees a white mask peek out from the boy's vest, but was covered up when the boy caught him looking.

"Nothing," Selim answered, looking back at the stars. "Just can't sleep."

"..." The other boy stared at him, as if trying to figure him out. Now that he thinks about it, the boy looked a bit like him. Selim noticed the same face structure, although his is rounder with his age, and the shape of the nose, and the height of his cheekbones. He slowly turned toward the other boy.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first before you ask someone's name," Selim recited, remembering his mother say the same thing once. The boy's eyes narrowed, but he answered. "Uchiha Itachi. You?"

People here sure had strange names. "Selim Bradley."

The other boy repeated the name under his breath. Selim's raises an eyebrow. "Well, Selim-san, I suggest you go back inside. There are things at night that a civilian, especially one of your age, see."

"You're not much older than me," Selim argued. "Besides, shouldn't you be home too?"

"I live here."

' _No he doesn't._ ' No he doesn't. He recalled hearing Naruto earlier that nobody wants to take the apartments beside, above or below his for some reason. Suddenly, a large burst of power erupted from afar, probably kilometers away. Unnatural wind almost blew Selim off his feet, but Itachi remained unaffected. He seemed to become curious though, when he saw Selim's face pale even further than his skin. A vision of an eye with purple irises opened in Selim's mind. A feeling of dread pooled into his stomach. With a nod, Selim whispered "Okay," and fled back into Naruto's apartment.

Small black hands crawled from his skin as he watched in horror. They crept out from his body into the floor, and slowly into the door. Where he knew Uchiha was standing. He knew because he can sense it. So can these hands. And he knew why and what they want. He knew this feeling from somewhere, he understands it, but he can't do this. Not now. Not anymore. Not anymore?

' _So powerful... So much energy... Such a wonderful...soul..._ '

"No..." He whispered. He shut his eyes and repressed the feeling of that hunger for something powerful. He cracked an eye open and saw that the hands had stopped moving. He gritted his teeth and willed them back, feeling the pull of a different force trying to break free. Static voices echoed in his head, trying to distract him, and screams of despair broke in his ears. They sound so familiar. With a gasp, he pulled them back and they disappeared. Sweat dripped from his brow, and knowledge that does not―should not―belong to a ten-year old boy who just lost his mother flooded his mind. It cut through him like a hundred knives, and pain erupted in the back of his skull. As the flow of knowledge trickled to a stop, the last thing to resurface was the seven different faces from a forgotten memory.

His family.

But they're gone, aren't they? Even if he is still faithful to Father, he is gone, and so is Mrs. Bradley, the woman who raised him and loved him. He is back to square one, but with more load on his back. What else can he do?

"...hmn...Selim...? Whaappned? Y are yo...haahh..." Naruto peeked sleepily from his room and yawned. Naruto. He is a wholly different person, a young boy, who like Selim, does not have anyone. But that overwhelming power radiating from the boy... It was so strong that it almost overpowered him. There was something else entirely that Naruto posses, and Selim was attracted to it, like a moth to a flame. Whatever he had reminded Selim of that man, the man he was most loyal to. If he stays longer, he might find what it is.

Maybe he can leech of this boy for far longer than planned.


End file.
